Steam Trading Cards
WARFRAME had Steam trading card support added on June 26, 2013. There are 8 cards in the series. As Warframe is a free to play game, card drops are earned by spending for the game's content. You'll receive 1 card drop for every $9 you spend on either Platinum or Prime Access Packs. There are two separate types of trading cards, Regular and Foil. Regular Cards are the most common drop of the pair and can randomly drop from any of the 8 existing variants of Warframe cards, Where as Foil Trading cards being the rarer of the latter. Said cards can become crafted when all 8 are collected, enabling the account owner to level up their Warframe Steam Badge to a maximum of 5 for regular cards (As seen here), and a maximum of 1 for Foil cards. With each badge craft a random Emotion or Profile background is awarded. During December 10, 2013 to January 3, 2014, Steam held their Holiday Sale 2013 where spending every $10 would grant the user a trading card to craft into the Steam Holiday Sale 2013 Badge, Warframe was included within these cards and crafting a regular variant of this badge would earn the user a free in-game item from a select number of games along with the usual crafting rewards (Emoticon, Background), the Phased Skins was a possible reward from this. Crafting a foil variant would give the user five random in-game items as opposed to one. Regular Cards Ash_Card.png|Ash Regular Card Ember_Card.png|Ember Regular Card Excalibur_Card.png|Excalibur Regular Card Loki_Card.png|Loki Regular Card Mag_Card.png|Mag Regular Card Rhino_Card.png|Rhino Regular Card Trinity_Card.png|Trinity Regular Card Volt_Card.png|Volt Regular Card Foil Cards Ash_Card_(foil).png|Ash Foil Card Ember_Card_(foil).png|Ember Foil Card Excalibur_Card_(foil).png|Excalibur Foil Card Loki_Card_(foil).png|Loki Foil Card Mag_Card_(foil).png|Mag Foil Card Rhino Card (foil).png|Rhino Foil Card Trinity_Card_(foil).png|Trinity Foil Card Volt_Card_(foil).png|Volt Foil Card Holiday Sale Cards Holiday_Sale_Warframe_Card.png|Regular Holiday Card #5 Holiday_Sale_Warframe_Foil_Card.png|Foil Holiday Card #5 Badges Warframe_Badge_1.png|Level 1 Profile Badge "Initiate" Warframe_Badge_2.png|Level 2 Profile Badge "Disciple" Warframe_Badge_3.png|Level 3 Profile Badge "Hunter" Warframe_Badge_4.png|Level 4 Profile Badge "Sage" Warframe_Badge_5.png|Level 5 Profile Badge "Master" Warframe_Badge_Foil.png|Foil Profile Badge "Grand Master" Emoticons Emoticons may be used to display icons within Steam chat, these are the possible rewards for the Warframe Profile Badges. Corpus_Emoticon.png|:Corpus: Excalibur_Emoticon.png|:Excalibur: Grineer_Emoticon.png‎|:Grineer: Lotus_Emoticon.png|:Lotus: LotusFlower_Emoticon.png|:LotusFlower: Profile Backrounds Each profile background may be used to decorate the users page, these are the possible rewards for the Warframe Profile Badges excluding the Holiday Reward Background which could only be rewarded from crafting the Holiday Sale 2013 badge. Warframe_Background_Corpus_Transport_Freighter.jpg|Corpus Transport Freighter Warframe_Background_Grineer_Mining_Colony.jpg|Grineer Mining Colony Warframe_Background_Orokin_Tower.jpg|Orokin Tower Warframe_Background_Ready_for_Battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Warframe_Background_Tenno_Dojo.jpg|Tenno Dojo Holiday_Sale_Warframe_craftable_background.jpg|"Warframe" Holiday Sale reward Card Artwork Each base card has its own unique artwork when they are zoomed into if they are either owned or the user has levelled up their steam badge to completion, this artwork is identical to the cropped images found within cards and will not differ if it is the foil or regular variant. Ash_Wallpaper.jpg|Ash Card Artwork Ember_Wallpaper.jpg|Ember Card Artwork Excalibur_Wallpaper.jpg|Excalibur Card Artwork Loki_Wallpaper.jpg|Loki Card Artwork Mag_Wallpaper.jpg|Mag Card Artwork Rhino_Wallpaper.jpg|Rhino Card Artwork Trinity_Wallpaper.jpg|Trinity Card Artwork Volt_Wallpaper.jpg|Volt Card Artwork Holiday_Sale_Warframe_Card_Artwork.jpg|Holiday Card #5 Artwork Booster Pack Despite card acquisition being given on a single card basis, Warframe Steam Cards may also come within Booster packs, available only to the Booster Pack Creator, or Steam support given. It costs 750 Gems for which a Warframe Booster Pack may be made, containing 3 random cards. Warframe_Booster_Pack.png|Old Booster Pack look SteamBoosterNew.png|New Booster Pack look Trivia * Interestingly, within the WARFRAME holiday card artwork, Excalibur is wielding a singular when they only come in a duo exclusively. **The Ankyros are also using the Phased Ankyros skin included within the Holiday Crafting Programme. See Also *Warframe Trading Cards on the Steam Trading Cards Wikia *Warframe Trading Cards via Steam Market *A completed trading card set Category:Browse Category:Third Party Promotions